Molecular digitizer
The molecular digitizer is the kind of object that's revolutionary in the right hands and highly dangerous in the wrong hands. It was created by Aloysius J. Mandelbaum along with the videogame series Whiffle Boy. The molecular digitizer is capable of turning real objects and even people into elements within the videogame, which saves on programming costs. History Aloysius J. Mandelbaum put together the molecular digitizer during the 16-bit era of gaming as a means for his company to have to spend less on programming. The molecular digitizer is, as its name suggests, able to digitize molecules, or in other words turn any kind of object in reality into a digital object. While the object may be anything, people included, it is possible only the Whiffle Boy video games are fit to receive the new data. What happens when there is no digital environment available to immediately transmit the digitized object to is unknown. The molecular digitizer cannot return objects to their previous state or turn data into reality. If anyone gets stuck in a videogame, the only way out is through a portal in the final level. When Mandelbaum was fired, he took the molecular digitizer with him, where it collected dust for some time. One day, Mandelbaum got a visitor who gave him specifications to alter the device to, promising it would bring the Whiffle Boy franchise back in line with Mandelbaum's vision. Mandelbaum complied, making the molecular digitizer able to turn people into toys, although this time he did add a reverse function. Because the visitor turned out to be Quackerjack, that was a good move. Quackerjack took it from him, but Darkwing took it from him in return and presumably is currently in possession of it. There's also a miniature version of the molecular digitizer in existence, which works exactly the same. It is presumably a newer model, but why it was created and by whom — Mandelbaum or Quackerjack — is unknown. The molecular digitizer fulfills a function similar to the 3-D projection gun by Tuskerninni. The difference is that the 3-D projection gun acts as a bridge to and from movies instead of videogames. Fiction Cartoon As part of being the contestants for the Whiffle Boy Finals, the tour Gosalyn Mallard and Darkwing Duck are given includes a presentation on the molecular digitizer and its role in producing Whiffle Boy. The device is also present during the competition to digitize a Whiffle Boy on the spot. This gets ugly when Quackerjack suddenly turns up and attacks the contestants and hosts. Darkwing fights back, but the two knock over the molecular digitizer, which shorts out and transports them into the game. Boom! Studios comics Having first-hand experience with the molecular digitizer, Quackerjack deems it an excellent instrument to destroy the Whiffle Boy customer base with. He visits Aloysius J. Mandelbaum, who has been let go by Whiffle Boy Entertainment some time ago, and convinces the melancholic inventor to adjust the molecular digitizer so that it turns people into toys rather than videogame characters. Mandelbaum becomes its first victim. Now certain it works, Quackerjack ships the molecular digitizer and himself in a crate to the Whiffle Boy Entertainment offices. Turning two employees into toys as an example, Quackerjack takes the personnel hostage in return for the servers. He aims to hook up the molecular digitizer to them and reach every single person playing World of Whifflecraft at the time with its beam, annihilating his nemesis's audience and filling the world with toys in one go. To his dismay, it takes longer for the servers to get to him than it takes Darkwing Duck. But instead of fighting him, Darkwing reveals Mr. Banana Brain, who asks Quackerjack to not go through with his plan. Quackerjack considers it until the servers come in. He drops his own New New Mr. Banana Brain and has Darkwing restrained. When he activates the molecular digitizer, he fails to notice that both Mr. Banana Brain and New New Mr. Banana Brain are now lying atop the wires. They undergo a process opposite to people: they turn huge and become alive. Darkwing manages to save Quackerjack from the two dolls by fiddling with the molecular digitizer and finding that it has a reverse function. The villain flees and, unable to find him, Darkwing returns to the office to cure the people turned into toys. What no one knows is that Quackerjack has a miniature edition of the molecular digitizer in his possession still. He returns to once-girlfriend's house and, defeated in every meaning of the word, turns himself into a toy on her doorstep. Joe Books comics Category:Objects Category:Weapons